Crycest One Shots
by TastySweets
Summary: Crycest one shots, because why not? :P Enjoy my sweet friends.


**Author's Note:**

**First one shot. Yup. So it might suck. But with that said, sit back, munch on something sweet and let's see how this plays out. **

* * *

><p>I stood beside our bedroom window, looking out at the vast meadow behind our house. I had taken off my thin framed glasses, and set them down on the little ledge on the window. Even without them, I could still see that tall old oak tree that stood on a small hill at right edge of the meadow, a good distance away from our house. That tree were we would spend so many countless times together, enjoying each others warmth and the nature surrounding us.<p>

Remember the time when it was the fourth of July, and we laid on a blanket under that tree? My head was on your chest, listening to your heart beat and feeling your chest rise and fall as oxygen filled and escaped from your lungs as we watched the fireworks burst into the night sky. All those amazing and exotic colors so unfamiliar to the dark, cloudless, and starry sky as it shot upwards and exploded into shapes with a loud 'pop' that sounded somewhat soft and calming. Then the lights would spread, slowly fall then fade away. That night we somehow managed to fall asleep in each other's loving arms and the next morning we find ourselves dazed and in a state of confusion seeing as we woke up under the old oak tree and not in our soft, warm bed.

I looked over at the old oak tree to see a group of our friends gathered around an object that looks like its made of cement at the base of the tree. The guys seemed to be wearing dark, black tuxedos as the girls wore black dresses. I was wearing a black tuxedo too. The only difference was that they held flowers and were at the tree. I stood here, alone in our room, my hands holding nothing as they rested along my sides. I watched as one by one, they c rouched down and placed the flowers in front of the cement made structure. Their heads hung slightly as they looked at the flower decorated thing. All except for one head, was lowered. My eyes shifted at the person who was not looking at the tombstone, but at me. His features showed concern and empathy. I stared at him with a blank expression as he walked away from the group, earning the few attentions of our friends, but they soon turned back to the grave.

My eyes travelled back to the oak tree, my thoughts drifting back to the memories it contained. Remember the day I turned 22? On that day of my birth, we sat under the old oak tree, watching the sun set into the horizon, the sky turned into a blazing reddish-orange and a fluffy pink around the sun rays that illuminated into the evening, dusk sky. You sat with your back against the old oak tree's wooden, chestnut trunk. I sat on your lap, my head resting on your shoulder as your arms that were wrapped around me, brought me closer to you. Remember how we started to talk about our past that evening? And somehow it got into the topic of kissing? You asked me how my fist kiss was like. I was blushing furiously out of embarrassment when I told you that I never had first kiss. But you didn't laugh. You didn't snicker, or anything. You had a look of understanding and...Happiness? I sat there, wondering what could you possibility be happy about and I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice that light blush creeping onto your cheeks. You asked me why haven't I been kissed yet. I replied with a simple, 'No one really took an interest in me...' You nodded and your blush darkened a bit as you told me that you would be able to give me my first kiss, if I let you. Now it was my turn for my blush to darken to a deeper color as I looked at you, nodding slowly as I gave a weak, 'Okay...'

I heard the back door to our house creek open as the friend that left the group of our buddies huddling around the tombstone, came inside and gently closed the door, calling out my name. I didn't respond for I kept perfectly still, continuing to stare at the tree, looking at the memories it consisted of as it played in my mind perfectly as if it happened only moments ago.

I noticed your blush dim to a darker color as you slowly leaned closer to my face, your gaze fixed on my lips. I felt my cheeks start to burn as I closed the space between our lips in a soft, gentle kiss. How could I ever forget the way your lips felt so right against mine? How they felt like they were only meant for my lips, seeing as they linked together so perfectly. How they were so soft and warm as we kissed for what felt like an eternity. Once you pulled away, we both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. You rested your forehead on mine and crossed you eyes as you told me that someone had took an interest in me. I asked you who it was and you responded with, 'The person in front of you.' I felt the heat from my cheeks start to become more intense as I smiled even more and reconnected our lips. Later that day, we became a couple.

I heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs as I saw our group of friends leave the grave and head back to the house, some of them wiping under their eyes. I scanned over the group, seeing a familiar face that belonged to Krism, crying into the shoulder of my dearly beloved friend, Minx. My gaze went to the grave and I stared at the thing as if I've never seen it before. The footsteps became louder as it walked down the hallway and stopped in front of our bedroom door.

"Cry?" The door slowly opened and I looked in the window reflection to see my best friend, Russ. He held the door knob in his hand as he stood by the opened doorway. I looked back at the tree and remained silent.

"Cry, we're leaving." Oh yeah, its moving day. All the furniture has been packed up and is in the moving truck ready to go. Nothing remained in this house except for our memories together...

"Do you wanna visit him before we go?" I remained still and silent, staring a the tombstone and the flowers that surrounded it.

"Cry?"

I sighed though my nose and shook my head. "No..." My voice was almost a whisper, it was in a quiet, soft tone.

"But shouldn't you at least say goodbye?" Russ asked with his brows furrowed together, and confusion lacing his voice.

"I did...Two months ago..."

Russ frowned, disliking my answer. "Cry, that was different."

I sighed and turned to face him. "Let's just go..."

"But Cry..." He let go of the door knob and took a step towards me.

I shrugged as I stared at him with a blank and half annoyed look. "What?"

"Why don't you wanna say goodbye to him?" Pure confusion and concern surfaced upon Russ' face.

I looked down, my features softening as I turned back to the window and stared at the grave, putting my hand up to the cold glass. "Because I hate goodbyes...Goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting...We didn't say goodbye that night he left..."

"But you say that you did." Russ stared at Cry's back, tilting his head to the side.

My eyes drifted to the ground. "I lied..."

Russ nodded and shifted all his weight on his other leg. "So are you ready to go then?"

I looked back at the grave and sighed, nodding slightly as I turned my body to look at Russ. "Yeah..."

Russ nodded and motioned me to come. "Come on then."

I pulled my hand away from the glass window and shuffled over to Russ, heading to the doorway, only to be stopped by the hand that belong to my best friend. "It'll be okay, Cry..."

I lifted my hand and rest it on top of Russ' hand that laid on my shoulder and stared at the hallway in front of me. "I know it will be...You don't need to tell me..."

**_ "I know, but I just wanna make sure. I care about you Cry. I always will...Forever and ever..."_**

My eyes widened and watered as I stiffed up, my hand falling down to my side.

**_~Flashback~_**

_ I hummed a tune to a song that was currently on the radio as I flipped the pancake that was on the pan. I looked over at the eggs to see that they were done, as well as the bacon. I grabbed a plate and put the eggs onto the plate and set it to the side, grabbing another plate with paper towels on it and took the bacon out and set it on that plate. I watched as the grease from the bacon was dried up by the paper towels and sniffed the air, loving the aroma. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back into their chest. I let out a small yelp from the sudden embrace and a low chuckled was heard from behind me. I smiled, leaning back into their chest as they nuzzled their face into the crook of my neck._

_ "Cry, you shouldn't be up." He smiled and lightly kissed my neck, making me shiver._

_ "Mad, you do know that my hips stopped hurting right?" I let a small chuckle escape my lips. "So stop worrying."_

**_ "I know, but I just wanna make sure. I care about you Cry. I always will...Forever and ever..."_**

_ Forever and ever..._

_ I smiled softly as he said our small little quote we made up. I put the plates down on the counter next to the stove and turned around, hugging him tightly. I looking up at him, my smile growing. He mirrored my smile and rested his forehead on mine, staring into my blue eyes as I stared into his crimson red eyes. "I love you..."_

_ He smiled even more, pecking my lips softly. "I love you too..."_

_ I pecked his lips back then we both said in sync,_

_** "Forever and ever..."**_

**_~Flashback_**** Ends~**

I felt as warm and salty tears streamed down my cheeks, my hand coming up to touch them. I pulled my hand away from my face, seeing the clear, cold liquid on my fingers.

"Cry?" A voice filled with concern was heard beside me and I looked over seeing Russ, who was staring at the tears that free fell from my face and onto the ground. I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoved my face into his neck, sobbing loudly. "Wh-Why did you say it like that?! Why!?"

Russ instinctively wrapped his arms around me and held me close, not caring about his shoulder getting more wet by the minute. "Oh, shit Cry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I forgot that was your guys thing...I'm sorry..." I continued to sob loudly as I felt Russ gently rubbed circled on my lower back and whispered things into my ear.

"Shhh...Shhh...It's okay, Cry...It's okay...Stop crying...I'm sorry..."

After a while I calmed down my wails and sniffed, pulling away from Russ as I wiped my eyes. "I-It's okay...You just forgot that it was a touchy subject...Let's just go now..." I sniffled and looked up a Russ, who nodded.

"Alright...Come on buddy." He quickly glanced at the window and then looked at the hallway. He patted my back as he led us down the hallway and down the stairs. The whole time I kept my head down, not wanting to see the memories that each room contained of us. Right as we entered the living room, I was greeted by the sight of our friends. They all looked at me and smiled softly. I tried to return the smile but failed miserably.

I noticed that my vision was still blurry, but I had stopped crying. So why can't I see? My mind clicked as I realized that I didn't have my glasses on. But where were they? A small flashback came into my head of me putting my glasses on the window still and I let out a gasp that was undetectable from my friends. I glanced back at the stairs and then looked at all our friends. "Hey you guys, I left my glasses on the window, ledge thing. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay Cry, We'll be outside getting ready to go if you need us." One of our friends, Scott told me as he headed to the doorway with Snake and Pewds. I nodded and turned, running up the stairs, skipping a couple steps as I took long leaps.

I ran into the room I was in a few moments ago and walked to the window, finding my glasses there. I picked them up and put them on my face. I looked up to see the grave of my lover. I felt my eyes prick with tears as I let out a shaky sigh. I put my hand on the window along with my forehead, seeing it turn the skin white from the cold pressure. I felt the cool glass on my palm and forehead as I stared at the grave and let a few tears fall.

_** I love you, Mad...Forever and ever...We'll be together one day...Until then...**_

_** Rest in Paradise...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**That came out better then I expected. *laughs* I hope you enjoyed that my friends. More coming your way. Stay sweet.**


End file.
